Markie Post
| birth_place = Palo Alto, California, U.S. | series = Night Court | character = Christine Sullivan | episodes = 139 in series (Seasons 2-9) | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1978–present | spouse = Stephen Knox, (?-?) (divorced) Michael A. Ross, 1982-present, 2 children | relatives = daughters Katie (b. 1987) and Daisy Ross (b. 1990) Richard F. Post (father, physicist) }}Marjorie Armstrong "Markie" Post (born November 4, 1950) played the part of public defender Christine Sullivan on the NBC-TV sitcom series Night Court from Seasons 3 thru the rest of the series' run; she first appeared in the role in the Season 2 episode "Christine and Mac (a.k.a. Daddy for the Defense)", before permanently replacing departing cast member Ellen Foley, who played the part of Billie Young, the outgoing Public Defender on the series. Markie is also best known for her roles as bail bondswoman Terri Michaels in The Fall Guy on ABC from 1982 to 1985, and as Georgie Anne Lahti Hartman on the CBS sitcom series Hearts Afire from 1992 to 1995. Early life Born in Palo Alto, CA, Post is the daughter of renowned scientist Richard F. Post and Marylee Post. She grew up in Walnut Creek, CA, and attended Las Lomas High School where she was a cheerleader. She later earned her Bachelor of Arts degree from Lewis & Clark College in Portland, Oregon. Career Prior to acting, Markie worked on several game shows. She began her career with the production crew of the Tom Kennedy hosted version of Split Second. She also served as associate producer of Alex Trebek's Double Dare and as a card dealer on the NBC Jim Perry hosted version of Card Sharks. Markie often was a celebrity player on various game shows, including the $100,000 Pyramid and Password. Markie's early acting credits include the pilot episode of Simon & Simon "Details at Eleven" in 1981, two episodes of The A-Team as two different characters in the 1983 episode "The Only Church in Town" and the 1984 episode "Hot Styles", respectively. She appeared in the science fiction series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and as Diane Chambers' best friend in the sitcom Cheers, before eventually becoming a regular on the ABC action drama The Fall Guy. "Fall Guy" stunt crash hurts nine, Associated Press story, from The Free Lance-Star, 1983-04-31. After The Fall Guy, she played Christine Sullivan on the 1980s television comedy series Night Court from the third season until the show's end.Markie Post like being the "Night Court" jester, Kentucky New Era, 1986-06-05, story by Jay Carman, accessed 3-8-2014. She played Georgie Anne Lahti Hartman on the comedy series Hearts Afire, co-starring John Ritter.Can you beat that? "Heart' Afire" is back, The Tuscaloosa (AL) News, story by Frazier Moore 1994-04-02.TV Topics, The Day, Associated Press (AP) article, 2002-03-21. Post has also had regularly re-occurring guest star roles on The District and on Scrubs as the mother of Dr. Elliot Reid. Markie's film credits include There's Something About Mary (1998), in which she played the mother of Cameron Diaz's character. She played a call girl and dominatrix in the 1988 TV movie Tricks of the Trade opposite Cindy Williams, and a singer in Glitz with Jimmy Smits, based on a novel by Elmore Leonard. She also had a starring role in NBC's 1995 movie Visitors in the Night. She then appeared in the 1997 TV movie Survival on the Mountain. She worked on the comedy movie Cook Off! as Christine Merriweather. She appeared in the 30 Rock episode "The One with the Cast of Night Court" playing herself when she, Harry Anderson, and Charles Robinson staged a mock reunion of the Night Court cast."30 Rock": The Mad Hatter, Entertainment Weekly, story by Jeff Labrecque, 2008-11-14. Markie also does the voice of June Darby for the animated series Transformers: Prime. Personal/Family life Markie is currently married to actor and writer Michael A. Ross, and has two daughters.http://www.hallmarkchannel.com/backyardwedding/cast/Markie_Post She was previously married to Stephen Knox, whom she met at Lewis and Clark College. During Bill Clinton's years in the White House, a tabloid published a photograph of Post hand in hand with Linda Bloodworth-Thomason jumping up and down on what appears to be President Abraham Lincoln's bed while on an overnight stay at the White House.American Caligula, by Peggy Noonan, for The Wall Street Journal, accessed 3/8/2014. References External links * *Markie Post at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Cast members Category:Female